Wishes of the Dreams
by Multi Burst
Summary: My story I will never finish (its never ending) A normal boy named Frank Adams wishes about something in his dreams which becomes true... But he finds out its not so cool when he achieved some unforgiving near misses. Later on, he finds out his old Roblox accounts are there too. (ch 6) ON PAUSE FOR AN UNDEFINED TIME
1. Dreams of Secrets

**WISHES OF THE DREAMS**

**CHAPTER I**

**Idea from reading Balto280's main story. Like that story, this one will never end. In that story, I am Frank Adams... I'll ask my brother if I can use the fictional name he made me.**

_**We start out at a family's house in the real world; the authors house... Where it turns 10 o'clock at night...**_

_AUTHORS POV_

_'It is 10:00 pm, time for me to go to bed.' _I thought. I went into my bedroom which had a computer, and (obviously) a bed. I walked up to my curtains and closed them as much as I could, but there was a little bit of light coming through near the top where I could not reach to draw the curtains up there. My computer was still on which was currently on a game client I had not turned off.

_'One little battle wont hurt...' _I thought, I was playing on one of my favorite games on the computer - World of Tanks. I had just changed my name from I_poop to TankRidingGuy as somehow I_poop had got banned from using the chat servers. I clicked on the button at the top of the display which said 'BATTLE'. Each battle lasts about 15 minutes, unless your tank gets destroyed or your/enemy's team has captured the opposing base.

I was using my strongest armored tank I had to make sure I lasted at least 10 minutes. It was an AT 2. The AT 2 has 200+ armor at the front and about 105 armor on the sides and on the rear it had about 75 (㎜).

Trouble was, the AT 2 was really slow, reaching a top speed of only 20 km/h, half the speed of the VK 3601H which I had been featuring in my previous stories, but it had more armor, so why bother arguing.

I ended up getting destroyed by a Crusader (which is a light tank) that hit my main weak spot; the viewing scope.

I turned off my computer and brushed my teeth then got into my bed... I picked up my mobile phone and started watching 'Krypto the Superdog' on YouTube. Luckily, all the Superdog episodes are on there.

_'Just to give me ideas of my new story...' _I thought as I entered my playlist.

About an hour later (it is now 11:00 pm) I turned my phone onto standby and went to sleep and started dreaming a wish... That sort of came true... But in a wrong way...

_'If only I could meet Krypto so I could get more ideas for my stories... Obviously I would want to be a dog so I could talk to him...' _I dream.

About 10 minutes later it felt like that what the Cat from Red Dwarf he called a 'wibbly gun' had hit my bed and I felt a sort of falling sensation. I opened my eyes and just saw blackness so I just fell back asleep. It felt weird how I opened my eyes now... In a sort of non-human way... It even felt like I had an extra blanket on me, I just mentally shrugged.

After awhile, my 'bed' had got quite rough and cold, as if it had turned into tarmac... Well... Where I actually was now sleeping, that's pretty much what it WAS. I was sleeping in a sort of side-ally. I felt like I needed the toilet about 10 minutes later, so I woke up.

My surroundings where quite weird... Sort of the cartoony type of graphics... And... Buildings? I thought I was in one!

I attempted to get to my feet but just fell down as soon as I tried to walk. I fell down... Noticing I had... Paws...? I looked behind me and I saw a gray tail with a black tip at the end of it.

"Well... This is not what I expected..." I said to myself. I got to my feet and started off walking very slowly, acting as my dog did when _he _walked. After about 15 minutes I had mastered how to walk and run.

"Wow, I'm a quick learner!" I said to myself.

I now wondered where to go as this was defiantly where I should NOT be. I walked the streets and got more aware of my surroundings as the sun came up. As the sun got about 1/4 of the way up, I now knew where I was,

This is the world of Superdog, and currently I was in Metropolis.

I figured that I should try to find Krypto to find out where I should go. Thats when I saw him and Streaky flying by.

I let out a small bark to get their attention. Krypto landed first and Streaky followed.

"Hello, err... Can you help me? I am sort of new here and I don't know where to go..." I said.

"Don't worry, what you need to do is find a human." Krypto said. "They give you food, water and even if you bark all night, they still do your food!" he added.

"You would probably not believe if I told you, but I used to not be a dog... I used to BE a human." I said.

"H-How's that possible?" Krypto stuttered.

"Well... I sort of dreamed about seeing you in a dog form so I could understand you... Now here I am..." I said.

"You'd better come with us then." Krypto said, I agreed and let him pick me up by the neck. (which did not hurt much)

When we were in the air, Streaky pulled alongside Krypto.

"So where are we taking this guy?" Streaky asked, I also wanted to know, it was as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Err... The pet shop." Krypto whispered expecting only Streaky to hear, as he only whispered so quietly that no normal animal could hear... But it appeared I could also hear it.

_'Nah, must have just vibrated through my fur'. _I thought to myself then remembered what Krypto had said. I then grabbed onto a nearby pole as we where flying closer to the ground. I heald on as hard as I could.

"Eh?" Krypto said, as he could no longer fly forward. He then looked behind and saw me gripping as tight as I could to the pole. Krypto thought that only someone with super strength could stop him from flying. He knew it was unsafe to have a super strength dog in a pet shop; it could lead to the whole of the pets escaping. He stopped flying and landed on the ground. I was still holding on to the pole.

"You... Can let go now." Krypto said.

"No! I don't want to go there!" I said, putting my back paws on the ground but still holding on to the pole with my front paws. "Wait a minute..." I then came to the conclusion that only a super being can stop another super being from flying... Then a thought came into my mind. _I wonder if I have the same powers as Krypto!_ I thought, then flew up into the sky.

"Woo hoo!" I howled, gaining even more altitude.

"Ugh... Looks like we will have to follow him... But it also seems that this dog is also from Krypton... It has that sort of tang to it..." Krypto said, going into the sky once again to chase me, Streaky following him.

As I did not know how to fly that well (I was new to the whole concept) I was slower than Krypto, but faster than Streaky. I then heard a bark from behind me and saw Krypto giving chase. I then activated 'maneuver 6' and flew down to the buildings then pulled back up at the last second then weaved in between the buildings as quickly as I could, trying to lose Krypto, as if it was a game. After awhile, I pulled out of this maneuver and went back to 5k ft in the air, that's when I saw the Whitney's house which is where Krypto lives. I dove down and went through the hole that is hidden by his dog house and then started digging away... Then I had a idea which would not get my hands dirty, and attempted to use laser vision. Sure enough, it worked, and I went wizzing through the tunnel I was making with Krypto catching up as he did not need to make the tunnel, while I did. I then pulled up and went out of the ground near one of Krypto's favorite fire hydrants, making it topple slightly and water spewed out of it. Streaky flew in and fixed it then I just decided to finish my fun and landed on a building.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away." I said as Krypto landed in front of me, and Streaky next to him.

"You do know you need to clean up that mess?" Krypto said.

"But I don't know how!" I replied.

"Just do the opposite of digging. I guess I have to help you anyway." Krypto said, before getting to one side of the dog sized hole I made, and I got to the other.

"Streaky, come on." Krypto teased.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Streaky said.

**A few minutes later...**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Streaky said as the group was half way done on filling in the hole that I had made. "Look at my paws, I had lovely paws!" Streaky moaned.

"Andrea will clean you up when you get back." I said. Streaky and Krypto looked at me with an arched '*eyebrow' (*whatever dogs have instead :P)

"How did you know that?" Krypto asked. Only he should know about Andrea owning Supercat other than Kevins' mean cousin; Bailey. (except supercat and Andrea them self)

I then fiddled around in my fur until my phone popped out, and a clip of superdog saying that was on it, and I pressed play with my paw, sure enough, the phone announced Krypto saying exactly what I said, and I then put my phone back where I found it.

"Where did you get that?" Krypto asked.

"I brought it when I was human (obviously)." I replied.

We then continued with repairing the hole with nothing else said. Once the hole was filled in, we where standing next to Krypto's rocket.

"You'd better stay here for now" Krypto said.

"What...you mean... Out of sight?" I said.

"Yeah... Because I need to check in with the Dog Stars." Krypto said, getting his space helmet and went into the sky towards the Dog Stars' ship which was in orbit.

Once Krypto and Streaky where gone, I sighed and put my head on paws.

**So what do you think of the story so far? In case you are wondering, I have gave my character the same powers as Krypto to make the the story a bit more exciting. Please review this story to make the next chapter come quicker. This is actually my longest chapter I have ever made! :D (I think).**


	2. NO I WOULD NOT WANT A CRUMPET!

**A/N: Balto280 has allowed me to use my fictional name he created for his own story, so I can now use the fiction name Frank Adams as mine and Balto280's. I am sorry for this chapter switching from different point of views so quickly.**

**CHAPTER II**

_Krypto's POV_

"Where ya bin Krypto?" Tail Terrier asked as I arrived.

"I had just been dealing with another superpowered dog I found earlier today. I am not sure what his name is yet, but once I see him again, I will ask him" I replied.

"Sounds interesting, maybe we can meet him some time, eh?" Tusky Husky said.

"Maybe... If he decides to help us, I will invite him up here." Krypto said.

"Well, enough with the chatting, I have just found Machanikat's ship once again heading to Earth..." Brainy said, pointing to a dot on the star map, then zoomed in on it, showing Machanikat's ship.

"Wait! Something has been fired from it!"Brainy said, noticing a projectile heading toward Metropolis.

"Why does all this cat's things have to head toward a single place?" Krypto sighed.

"Who knows, eh?" Tusky Husky said.

"Machanikat does."

"Oh yeah..."

_Frank's POV_

I just got so bored. I decided to go out and stretch my legs for a few minutes, it cant hurt anyone, can it? But sometimes it does turn out hurting someone, and sometimes that's yourself. I flew out of the hole hidden by Krypto's dog house and flew around Metropolis, with nothing to hide my identity. Luckily, nobody actually knows my identity, which is alright. They don't need to... And they may never will.

I flew higher until I was just slightly above the clouds, where barely anyone could see me. I then saw a fast moving object coming straight toward me. I sighed and tried to move out of its path, but it appeared to follow me.

_'Oh bother'_

I then flew as fast I could to find somewhere to hide, I ended up going back to where I was previously, and whimpered. It appeared the projectile Machanikat had fired follows the heat signature of any superpowered being, so I just hid in the cave type area so it wont pick it up, instead it went to Streaky who was sleeping on a wall. I climbed out of the hole, and woke Streaky up.

"Hey, look up :) Peanuts peanuts!" I said to him, before running off again. Streaky screamed and followed me to Krypto's dog house. The projectile could no longer pick up our heat signatures and went back up to orbit like a yo-yo toward the dog stars ship. I managed to contact the dog stars with the communicator in Krypto's rocket.

"Hey guys, look down :) bacon bacon!" I said, then turned it off again.

_Krypto's POV_

"... BaCoN :)!" I heard the new dog I found on Earth. Brainy turned the ship upside down to see what he meant. The dog stars saw the projectile coming, and teleported to my back yard and hid in the cave type area next to my rocket underground

_'This is a bit cramped' _I thought, then went to try and find the new dog. Once I found him, he noticed me and said "that glowing thingy seems to follow any superpowered being!"

"Where could it be going next then, I wonder?" I said to myself. I rushed into my rocket and zoomed in on the projectile. It missed the Dog Stars' ship and turned round back to Earth toward the Daily Planet building. It had picked up Superman.

_Clarks POV_

I heard a whistling sound coming from above then ran to a window and looked up. I saw a projectile hurtle down from space toward me. It was glowing green.

_'I don't like the looks of that green glow, but I'd better stop that projectile' _I thought, then hid in a nearby closet and changed into his Superman costume, and flew up toward the projectile. I flew even closer to the projectile, the projectile flew even closer toward me. I was then about to kick the projectile back into space before it hit me, rendering me now immobile. The projectile had exploded into tiny kryptonite fragments over my body. I was now un-helpable by any kryptonian except maybe by Streaky. (If Streaky gets rid of the kryptonite quick enough, he wont be rendered weakened by it).

_Frank's POV_

"I just heard an explosion" I said, Krypto ran out of the space ship.

"Whats your name anyway?" Krypto asked me.

"My name is Frank" I said.

"Interesting name."

We just sat there for awhile longer before confirming that we where safe, and emerged from the hole one-by-one. The Dog Stars put their space helmets on and their jet packs then headed back to their ship. Krypto stayed behind and seemed as if he wanted to ask me something.

"Would you like to come with us?" Krypto asked me. I was surprised Krypto was asking me this as I had only just met him, but I did not show this.

"Sure would" I replied after awhile.

"Then you'll need this." Krypto said, before giving me a space helmet. It was similar to Krypto's just that the colors where different; mine was gray at the front, and black at the back, referring to my colors, I guess. (lol, not at all referring to be similar to bat hound's one is, I think his is just plain black...)

"Cool, thanks." I said, then followed Krypto to the Dog Stars' ship. Once we where in, Krypto pelted toward the command room, I went slightly slower.

"So are we planning an attack on Machanikat to make him run for the stars again?" Krypto said as he entered.

"Where's the new guy anyway, eh?" Tusky Husky asked. In answer, I walked into the room.

"You've not told us who you are to us all yet, why dont you tell us now?" Brainy asked.

"My name is Frank" I announced. "I already know all your names and powers, so there is no reason you need to tell and show me those."

"Ok Frank, do you know your _own_ powers well enough and how to use them?" Krypto asked me.

"I know what they are, but I am not sure I know how to use them all safely" I admitted.

"I'll help you learn those you are not quite sure of then" Krypto said, and scheduled a training exercise to start in 5 minutes. He was going to join me incase I needed assistance.

The training started and I was literally blowing the objectives away. In a mere 3 minutes I had already learnt how to use my super breath. I had decided to double check on my heat vision power and started training for that. I was acing my powers very quickly. A total of only 15 minutes where spent on my training overall.

I left the training room, only ever being helped by Krypto once. I had only just noticed my ears are very similar to Krypto's. Me and Krypto arrived in the command room. I was quite hot after it as I was panting.

"So Krypto, how good did you think Frank was?" Brainy asked.

"Franks' proformance was quite efficient, I only had to help him once!" Krypto said. "I would love to see what he does in the field!" he added. I was smiling while Krypto was saying this.

"Well, we wont keep you waiting, we need to find out who or what that projectile hit. Judging from its last known trajectory was... Here." Brainy said, squaring off the area of impact.

"Thats near the Daily Planet!" Krypto exclaimed. "That means it must have hit Superman..."

"Well, that means we desperately need to see if he is ok." I said. Brainy then teleported the Dog Stars and me to the location.

Krypto saw the familiar substance covering Superman. He knew that if he goes any where near it, he would be in similar condition to Superman.

**I appoligise if any of these where OOC.**


	3. Weaknesses of Strengths

**CHAPTER III**

**A/N: Some idea of what to do in this chapter was hinted to me by a guest who had spent their time to put a review onto this story, thanks, who ever you are, my effort of making some of your suggestions happen will come very soon. :)**

**CHAPTER III**

_**Frank's POV**_

I figured this may be my first chance to make a good impression, but noticed the kryptonite. I decided it was safer to just stay where I was. One of the green rocks was not actually kryptonite; it was a kryptonite fragmentation bomb. It exploded releasing fast moving sharp chunks of kryptonite towards us. Krypto just looked depressed as some of the kryptonite flew towards him and shook his head. I just had barely any chance to react... Krypto had a lot of time compared to me to avoid the kryptonite. I saw a tennis racket near by, which gave me an idea. I picked it up with my mouth and deflected all the kryptonite chunks with the tennis racket. I then appeared to have made a small mountain with the kryptonite I hit. Krypto had saw me doing this and was quite surprised, yet smiled. After I was finished, I grinned back at him and then walked towards the Dog Stars. I seemed quite good fighting off kryptonite attacks, the Dog Stars where obviously all impressed by this as they where smiling at me.

"That was some moves!" Krypto said.

"What? All I did was play tennis." I said.

"Well, not every dog knows how to play tennis. I know how to play Baseball though" Krypto stated. (I think that's what basketball is in America, confusing for a British guy...)

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not really a dog?" I said.

"Well, you are actually." Krypto said.

"Oh never mind."

Me, Krypto and the rest of the Dog Stars went to superman forgetting about the kryptonite. It was only when Krypto SAW the kryptonite that he remembered, but was too close to the kryptonite to get away.

"Oh, right..." Krypto said, before crashing down to the ground.

"Hey, why am I not affected?" I said, knowing that I should have been affected like Krypto but not. Later I would find out I was affected oppositely to Krypto (Kryptonite zaps my powers, red light weakens me).

"Hey, maybe this is how I fought off that kryptonite attack!" I said to myself, before grabbing and shaking Superman to get rid of the kryptonite, then got him to safety. I then helped Krypto get far enough away from the kryptonite. Obviously, there are always some nosy reporters hiding all around Metropolis, aren't there? Well, one would be sharing this on television, wont they? well yes, they would, and that's exactly what happened. Their main focus seemed to be mainly me because of the things I did... Though I did not actually get to see the news, but Kevin did.

_**Kevin's POV**_

"...And in other news, an extra hero has appeared in the animal branch, seeming to be related to Superdog." The news reporter said, showing a small clip of a gray and black dog flying controllably.

"But this dog does know some new tricks, fighting off multiple small projectiles with only a tennis racket!" The reporter continued with another short clip showing the dog do exactly that.

"We have also found out this relative is not weakened by the main super hero weakness of this kind - kryptonite - as this dog has also saved two fellow superheroes from it :)" The reporter finished, nobody looked close enough the new Superdog could not use any of his powers when close to kryptonite. My Dad then turned off the TV.

"That sounds interesting, doesn't it Kevin?" He said.

"Yeah, it does!" I replied in a semi-happy tone, smiling at Krypto - he appeared to have made a new friend. I then gave Krypto a signal which means 'follow me'. I then went upstairs to my room.

_**Third Person POV**_

The two entered the bedroom, Kevin still smiling slightly as he might be able to meet another doggy hero like Krypto.

"So, you found another friend?" Kevin asked his dog.

**(Here it is :D) **"Sort of, but I have to admit I am a little jealous of him... You know, not being affected by kryptonite and being able to do a trick while a huge volley of kryptonite flew towards us... But I guess I sort of do like him being here, it makes things a bit more easier... But I have this feeling he wont be here for long... Don't know why I feel that though" Krypto said.

"You are jealous of other hero's again? You know you are the only one that gets affected by kryptonite besides Streaky." Kevin said.

"But that is what makes me jealous of him... he has the same powers as us but not our weaknesses." Krypto said.

"I wonder what weakness he _does _have..." Kevin said after awhile. **(Sorry about the over use of the word 'said', I just don't have anything else that might make it better which is not mentioned in the speech. D:)**

Krypto then got a thought... What if Frank is affected by concentrated red light (thingy)? He would find out soon... Very soon. (Well, he was actually effected by it in a worse way than Krypto)

Machanikat had heard the news about yet another super powered dog on Earth, and realized his powers where very much the same as Krypto, but what is his weakness? Well, Machanikat eventually came up with a plan;

MACHANIKAT'S PLAN (In order)

Big Cow

Rolling pins

Slide

Random derp

Red light (thingy) powered by switch

Tray with kryptonite on it (activated to slide by switch)

_**Frank's POV**_

I walked around a corner when a figure showed up in front of me.

"Hello Frank, can you follow me please? I want to tell you something in private." the figure said.

"There is nobody here though." I said.

"I feel safer discussing things where it is surely nobody around." it said.

"Oh... Alright..." I said, not so sure, usually I did not want to discuss things completely in private unless it was not really worth it, but I still followed the 'voice' just in case. We arrived at a alley way, and pies where killing ants. **(lol)**

"Wait here." the figure told me.

"Err... Ok." I replied, and sat down waiting for him to allow me to come. He went round a dark corner and disappeared. After about 30 minutes, I got bored and just walked in the direction I saw the figure go last. I must have went in the wrong direction because I hit into something.

"MOOOOOOOOOO!" the object said. It scared me making me run off in another direction when I tripped and fell over... But I was still moving.

I then saw a slide and I slid down it. I was just too surprised to do anything about it. I stopped moving after awhile then heard another noise...

"Hello, you are a derp right? Derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp :3" it went, then a big red light shone down upon me. I fell to the ground instantly, finding out my weakness.

"Hmm... Interesting..." the voice said, I sort of recognised it, but I forgot WHO it was. The red light turned off then a tray of kryptonite came out of the wall. I just grinned and attempted to fly, but I could not, I had now found out that my weaknesses where... Opposite?

"Ahah! I know the best thing for you..." the voice said. It was then I recognised it, Machanikat! _'How stupid I am!' _I thought.

The red light came back and Machanikat grabbed me and carelessly chucked me into his ship, then took off. I soon found out I was in a cage. _'Oh bother'_

We where now in space, traveling to most likely Machanikat's favorite hiding place from the Dog Stars.

**A few days later...**

_**Krypto's POV**_

_'Where is this guy? I haven't seen him in days!' _I thought. _'I've looked everywhere!' _

I then walked to my rocket and contacted the Dog Stars.

"Have you guys seen Frank lately?" I asked, "I cant find him anywhere!"

"Something very terrible has happened to Frank." Brainy said. "Come up here and we will brief you on what has happened and what we are planning to do." She added.

"Alright." I said, before getting my space helmet and flew towards the Dog Stars' ship.

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"Frank has been captured by Machanikat, and here is what happened;" Brainy said, before using her telekinesis powers to generate an life like moving image for me.

After the image was over, I said; "So what are we going to do to save him?"

"Well, we would like Streaky to be here first before we say what to do, so can you please get him first?" Brainy asked.

"Sure thing." I said, then whizzed down to Earth and woke Streaky up, who was sleeping on the fence/brick wall (Depends which version you mean...) making him fall off.

"Ow! Ok whats the big idea waking me up from my beauty sleep? I'm a cat, I need to nap!" He said.

"Frank has been captured by Machanikat and..." I said.

"So what? He is the one who got captured, so he is the one to get his self out of there! Now leave me alone!" Streaky said, before going to sleep again.

"Streaky, if you come and help, I will give you some peanuts!" I said, I knew one of Streaky's favorite snacks is peanuts, so I figured it would trick him into coming.

"Oh, peanuts, why didn't you say so?" Streaky said. I then signaled the Dog Stars to beam us up, they did so.

We then re-materialized on their ship, and walked towards Brainy and the others.

"Thank you for coming Krypto and Streaky, we need your help to help Frank get free, and as Streaky has previously proved that he can be very sneaky on Machanikat's ship, so we wanted you to be here too." Brainy said.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" Streaky said.

Brainy gave us information on the current state of Frank and a possible way of how we could get him out of there. The Dog Stars will be coming too to help us as we know Machanikat has kryptonite nearby.

About a day later, we executed our plan, the Dog Stars beaming aboard the ship first and a 1 minute delay until me and Streaky arrived, just in case Machanikat had any traps nearby meaning to disable a super powered pet like me and Streaky. Anyway, when we beamed aboard, I used my x-ray vision to find out Frank's current state and where he was, after another minute, I had found him, also finding out his weaknesses are opposite to mine and Streaky's. But as soon as we arrived in the room, we where trapped by a kryptonite powered 'bear-trap' cage. It moved and shoved us into the cells next to Frank.

"Oh woo hoo... My saviors..." Frank said sarcastically, I just sighed at this. We would have to wait for the Dog Stars to arrive... But what if there are traps for them too? It HAD happened before... Wait a minute, a way to get Frank free is howling! It will make the light shatter making him free! Then he can free us! Trouble is, the amount of howling power they need is the equivalent of five dogs... But isn't there another way which would only require one? Oh yes! Streaky's terrible s*** singing!

"Hey Streaky, I have an idea of how to get out of here." I said weakly.

"How?" He answered, as weakly as me.

"Singing." I said.

"Oh yeah! I know a great song for this!" Streaky said, before taking a surprisingly deep breath and began to sing his WORST song yet! I heard the light in Frank's cell crack and then a bang as he crashed through the door of the cell. He then appeared in front of my cell first and unlocked mine and then Streaky's cell. We both then thanked him and went to save the Dog Stars, who where trapped in cages designed specially for them. **(as seen in Krypto episode 'Machanibot') **

The Dog Stars where groaning, Hot Dog groaning in coldness instead of just being plain cranky, even though he was even more cranky than ever, but could not show it that well as he was pretty much a dogsicle.

I ran in first and soon after arrived Frank to save the Dog Stars, we did so by cracking the cells with our massive strength. In record timing, the Dog Stars where free and ran for the nearest airlock, having their space helmets on, flew out as quickly as possible, shortly followed by me and Frank.

"Come back here you little mongrels!" Machanikat said. "Curse you Krypto the Superdog!" he added **(anyone recognise what that is based on? xD)**

Soon later, we where all back on the ship after a successful mission.  
"Thank you all for being so successful in this mission, we are all very grateful." Brainy said. "I sensed you all did your own part!" she added.

"Eh, well, that was a rollercoaster of danger, but I expect we will be coming upon more of them soon, don't you think?" Frank said

"Yes we will, thank you for your help." Brainy said and left the room, leaving me and Frank alone.

"So you want to continue in this hero business?" I asked

"You bet! I enjoyed this little adventure, it was quite fun!" Frank said.

"We will be having more of those very soon I bet." I said, then winked.

**RECORD WORDS! OVER 2k IN A CHAPTER! WOO HOO! MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Total words now including this : 2340**

**Please review until next time!**


	4. Diary entries, no muffins potato muffins

**Thanks to Balto280 for reviewing, I will try to make it a TINY bit less random and silly for you, but obviously I cant do much of that as this cartoon is sort of random, and I will still keep it a bit silly because it is a bit entertaining if I use it in some places.**

**CHAPTER IV**

_**Krypto's POV**_

I have recently got my paws on Frank's phone, I seem to have found some interesting files on his phone and I decided to read them.

_Frank's virtual diary, entry 1, date: Another boring Friday, 3:50pm_

Well, today has been another boring school day, good thing tomorrow I am on a Easter holiday so I can do all the things I want and not need to worry about school. Don't know why I have a weird feeling inside me though.

_Frank's virtual diary, entry 2, date: Second day on holiday, 5:37pm_

It seems this weird feeling is growing stronger, it is as if my body is trying to tell me that something unknown is going to happen to me quite soon.

_Frank's virtual diary, entry 3, date: Easter Sunday, 9:50pm_

It seems this feeling is at its peak tonight. I am going to play my favorite game now.

_Frank's virtual diary, entry 4, date: Easter Sunday, 10:23pm_

I have just got into bed, I will add another entry in about an hour after watching a few episodes of a program I am writing about on FanFiction, mainly for ideas.

_Frank's virtual diary, entry 5, date: Easter Sunday, 11:15pm_

I've just finished watching Krypto the Superdog on YouTube, for inspiration of course for new chapters. I think I will make a new story soon. The feeling seems even stronger than it was 1 hour ago, I have an urge to make a wish.

_Frank's virtual diary, entry 6, date: Easter Sunday, 11:30pm_

This place looks weird, sort of cartoon graphics, I guess I will have to wait until the sun comes up to find out where I am.

_Frank's virtual diary, entry 7, date: The Monday of unknown possibilities, time: 5:30am, Year: 2006_

I have just found out I am in Superdog's Metropolis, well, who ever is reading this is most likely also in Superdog's Metropolis, I will soon see where I should try to stay safe, I think the safest option is to find Superdog himself.

_Frank's virtual diary, entry 8, date: The Monday of unknown possibilities, time: about 8:30am, Year: 2006_

I have soon found out I have the same super powers as Krypto and Streaky plus Superman! Wow, this may actually make life harder in some ways though... As recently I have been told by Krypto to stay in the cave like area next to his underground rocket. Yeah right, like I would STAY here for long.

_Frank's virtual diary, entry 9, date: The Monday of unknown possibilities, unknown time, Year: 2006_

I have recently found out my weaknesses are opposite of Krypto's. I wonder what red kryptonite would do to me if I was exposed to it! My head could pop off instead of my tail! Erm, this is sort of embarrassing to say though, but I am being heald prisoner on Machanikat's ship... Help...? I bearly have enough strength to hold myself up enough to write this. Oh god... Bnbbbbbbbbbbbbnbnjnhjnhjnhjnmj,.;gftvbfcg

Sorry about that, I just had to conserve my energy, I was getting tired quickly.

**(Interesting Author's fact: I actually hit my head on my keyboard to get this response to make it more realistic for this part! Now it hurts.)**

_Frank's virtual diary, entry 10, unknown date/time_

Well, I have recently been in a little bit over my head recently, I had just been helping Krypto rescue the Dog Star's in a failing plan to rescue me, they successfully rescued me, but got _themselves_ captured in the meantime! Luckily me and Krypto found them and rescued them in time. Yeah, I know, you may be wondering how I am making this diary entry with my phone with only my paws with barely any mistakes, I am struggling with capitals though, the shift key on my phone's virtual keyboard is very small, andf so are the letterds, so this is just quite hard mAking these entries. I am almost always constantly pressing the back space button!

Anyway, at the moment I am in the Dog Star's ship in a spare room they had left, not sure how it was not taken before I got here though.

I have also heard that we will soon be having some more training before the mission we will be getting soon. I will see you after my training... Oh and Krypto, I know how curious you are about my past, I know you are reading this.

That last bit spooked me out, how can Frank know that I was reading this when it was not happening? Well, How should I know... He knows what he is doing. Have to admit that.

"I knew it." said an unsuprised Frank from behind me.

"I knew that you would come in here any second too." I replied

"I have actually been standing here for about 10 minutes now." He corrected.

"Oh, nevermind, you are quite good at sneaking up on almost anyone..." I said.

"Thanks." Frank said. I then exited his room and walked to find the rest of the Dog Stars.

**Sorry about this short chapter. Total words (not including any of this): 900**

**Yeah, it is not as short as some of my other chapters that I have made on other stories, those once equaled 367.**


	5. Traveling Dogs part 1

**THIS IS A TWO PART CHAPTER, AND MAY BECOME 4 PARTS**

**CHAPTER V Traveling Dog's (Part 1/2)**

_**Frank's POV**_

After that diary incident, I decided to make a new entry following on from that. Here it is!

_Frank's virtual diary, entry 11, date unknown, year: 2006_

Well, it seems Krypto is not always that sneaky, I know nobody is in this world, at least not to me, I know all their locations with my phone! All I need to do is play the latest episode! :D. Well, maybe except the villains, they don't seem to appear in the episode until they do something... Wait a minute, that gives me an idea! This world seems to be driven by this episode I am playing... Maybe if I pause the episode, the world will stop moving? Well, its worth a try, I will do it later in a place I see I could make fun of someone.

At this point I see Krypto walk past to the briefing room.

Oh! I think I found the right time!

I then put my phone on standby and followed Krypto.

"So, what are we going to be doing today?" he asked.

"Well first we are going to go to this place..." Brainy started to say and pointed towards a star map. I pressed the pause button on my phone and then lifted Krypto's bottom to where Brainy was pointing. _Perfect! _I then went back to where I was standing and pressed play,

"We are going into his bum, eh?" Tusky Husky commented .

"Wait... What? How did I get here?" Krypto asked.

"Err... I dunno." I lied.

Later, I found Krypto shouting at Streaky. I paused the episode again and found Kevin. _This will be epic! _

"SHUT UP!" Krypto shouted. "what the? How come I keep traveling from one place to another?" Krypto said.

"Krypto! How dare you talk to me like that! I will..." Kevin was saying before I paused the episode again, and found Andrea. I placed Kevin in front of her, then pressed play again.

"Lock you up in my room until you learn to behave!" Kevin said.

"What?! Kevin! I never thought you would EVER mis-treat me like that! We are done!" Andrea screamed.

"I don't understand... One minute I was standing in front of Krypto and then Andrea!" He murmured, I tried to hold in my laughs but a little high pitched bark escaped from my mouth. Krypto heard this and started trying to find the person who did this (which was obviously me). I decided I'd better get out of here and paused the world then ran away. I thought I might have some fun and came back, putting Krypto, Kevin, Andrea and the Dog Stars back to where they sleep, hoping they will think it was just a dream. And stupidly, they did. They all got out of bed not knowing what was going on. _**Excellent!**_

Tomorrow nobody is quite sure of what Will unfold tomorrow, but I have the feeling that its going to be something big!


	6. YOU MUST DAI!

**CHAPTER VI: Unexpected... Again... [TRAVELING DOGS [PART 2]]**

**A/N: All the robloxians are my accounts, just if you wanted to know so you could friend request my roblox account. I recommend you friend request myhouseisonfire if you would like to play with me, and friend request TheKrypto if you would like to do a PM chat, as I cannot reach FanFiction on my computer, so I have to use my phone to upload files.**

_**In Robloxia...**_

* * *

TheKrypto, now known as SomebodyWhoWrites to Fan Fiction users but not able to change ROBLOX username **(Which is a bit dumb)** had just finished building his place called '_Adventures of Superdog (Boat Ride)_' track 1. Little did any Robloxian know, even the creator, this place is more than a boat ride... A magical portal is at the end of it, leading to another world... The ACTUAL Superdog cartoon world!

TheKrypto decided to test out the ride and deleted the brick holding back the boat* while sitting on it, and began the ride. **(*which was designed to look like it had rocket engines at the back)** The ride ran smoothly all the way round, until the creator saw an un-familiar looking object in the path of the boat. No matter what he did, he knew he would have no other way but to go through it... Which may have been quite risky... As the boat is quite wide. Well, the boat went through the portal with the Robloxian still riding, and then traveled through a sort of wormhole* which seemed to last hours, but really only lasted minutes. **(*Looks like the wormhole the Tardis in 'Doctor Who' travels through to different time periods... Which is sort of what was actually happening.)** But this was not all happening to TheKrypto. The player of TheKrypto had two tabs open, the other tab was logged into another of his accounts, myhouseisonfire. As the supposed 'ban' of TheKrypto, myhouseisonfire went onto another server and did the same, same thing happened to him, too. They both looks like dogs, myhouseisonfire looking more like a 'golden retriever', wearing a complete set of the same scheme. TheKrypto not so much. He was sort of supposed to look like Krypto, a white labrador, but they're not a complete set for that, so he compensated by coloring his head white. His body was wearing snow, the closest to white fur. **(there is non on ROBLOX)**

* * *

_**Krypto's cartoon-Metropolis**_

_**Third Person POV**_

As the two players arrived one after the other, the world began 'correcting' their existence, turning them both into the type of dogs they where supposed to have looked like, myhouseisonfire mainly kept all his looks as he was wearing a complete set, he was just transformed into a cartoon dog (with obviously a tail... Guhh) was really the main change. For TheKrypto, it was sort of different as he was NOT actually a set at all. If he was converted exactly as what the clothes described him to be, he would just instantly melt into water... So he got a fairly huge change all round. He instead did actually get white fur and looked like a labrador, but looked quite different to the dog he was supposed to be mimicking... He had no ears! **(Lol, remember when I said he could not get any dog ears that where white?) **Somehow, he could still hear. These two re-formed mammals then picked up a personality, that they where half brothers. They also got new names to fit in with this. TheKrypto is now called "Whitey" Scott BACON! and myhouseisonfire is now called "Goldy" George BACON!. Scott and George took in each-other and their surroundings, and started walking around. Frank, Krypto and Streaky are flying nearby soon after. Frank was there with them because he basically had nothing better to do.

Frank was the first to spot them as he vaguely recognized them as in reality, he created them.

"Don't I know you guys?" Frank asked them. As Frank created them originally, he was sort of their father... And, well, that's what they actually thought.

"I'm not sure... but I think I do recognise your voice." George said.

"Yeah, I think so too..." Scott added.

"Wait... Yes! I remember now! You're myhouseisonfire aren't you?" Frank said to George.

"People used to call me that..." George sighed. "But people now call me George, or my nickname, 'Goldy'.

"Ah yes! of course... Your name would be changed for this universe won't it?" Frank said. "who's that guy?" Frank asked, pointing at Scott. "Oh, I am Scott BACON, or you could call me Whitey" Scott said. "But I don't like having no ears." He added.

"Maybe I can fix that." Frank said before pulling out his phone then went to and created a new hat which are white ears, then gave the roblox account TheKrypto them. Seconds later, Scott disappeared and came back with ears which are similar to George's.

"Wow, thanks!" George said. "Now I can hear better" he said, Krypto snorted.

"Well, who's for fish?" a bored Streaky said.

"NO ONE!" All the dogs shouted.

"Okay, okay, but don't come whimpering to me next time you need a proper scratch." Streaky said more to Krypto than anyone else.

"Everything involves food for you doesn't it?" Krypto said to him.

"Yes, yes it does." Streaky replied. Krypto sighed.

"If you keep wanting food all the time I _might_ just simply change partners..."

"Oh yeah? Like who the hell might _that _be DERPTO?!" Streaky shouted. "Besides, I'm a cat, and nobody bosses Mr. C around here buddy."

"How'd you like it if I blew the entire worlds supply of fish from the face of the Earth?" Krypto asked. Streaky froze on the spot then, taking it into account. He then said

"When we leaving?"

"Now I hope, my blocks are getting cold." George said, letting the roblox part out of him.

"George, you have free will now, you are not a robloxian anymore. You are not made of blocks for one thing. You are not a property of a human... you are not a property of me..." Frank said. Nobody noticed but Scott was making a 'troll face'.

"Oh... right. Woo! Swear words are not banned! %%& #% &# % &### % % " Scott said. Frank sighed. "_this is going to be a long night..." _Frank thought.


	7. PIE FLAVA!

**CHAPTER VII: What is wrong with this universe?! **

_**Frank's POV **_

I have to find somewhere to get my robloxians and me to stay permanently... There is no space anywhere I know for them to stay. I would have to build them a home, which I might as well stay in too. I started off leading them to a forest on the outskirts of Metropolis. I then started digging into the ground at super-speed then leveled out making a flat surface. I expanded it making it as big as an average two-story house. I built the walls out of rocks I found scattered around the place making rooms, starting off with the bedrooms, mine being the biggest. Kevin gave me some pillows and sleeping bags for everyone. I finished off with making wooden doors for the rooms and 'borrowed' a sheet of metal from Krypto's almost indestructible rocket. He will never know anyway. I placed the metal on top of the entrance to my new home and fitted it on with hinges to the ground. I added some leaves on top of it just incase. This only took about 5 minutes. I showed George and Scott their rooms. George said that this is a bit like the secret mountain base he built on ROBLOX. Well, I have to admit it is actually based on that... I also got an idea from that. I found some power cables and tapped into the city's electricity supply. I plugged the other end into a power box I built. We now had power. I plugged in some lights as it was very dark in there, then a TV for entertainment purposes. This was now safe to call home. George and Scott enjoyed this cave-like home a lot. It was big so they could run around easily and it had a lot of potential hiding places. This was basically a dream home for robloxians. I had powers, they seem to not... or they just have not found them yet. I would not be surprised if they had the same powers and weaknesses as me. Oh, did I not yet mention that the red kryptonite had opposite effects on me too? Well, I recently found out that. You know Krypto has a chance of losing his tail? I have a chance of losing my head but for a shorter time period. Wanna know why I know this? well, I've recently had it happen. Don't mention it.

Well, I'm getting bord again, which gives me yet another great idea to add to this place. I got some broadband cables which where fibre-optic (which is actually better than my one at home, that is copper wires which is rubbish) and connected them to a broadband to Ethernet device then attaching an Ethernet cable to it and a network router. I now haz inernetz plox, but only mah phone tah uze it. Well guess what? I went to the real world recently and took everything in my room (Kindle, computer (with WiFi adapter attached and Bluetooth modem) keyboard, mouse, monitor, desk, a ton of DVD's, my bed, radio/alarm clock and brought a new disc drive as it had been recently acting up.) I arrived back and un screwed a side panel on my computer. Inside it was VERY dusty. I un plugged the wires from the old DVD ROM and placed the new one in the position of the old one. I wired it back in and screwed the side panel back on. I then plugged in the computer system to the mains (power). Then I plugged in all the essentials to the computer. I finally turned it on. The sound of the hard disk wired for about a second then went quiet. The fans except the system fan started turning up to speed. Boot up successful!

Now I decided to test my new DVD drive. Sure enough, it worked well. job well done. I turned off the PC and went to sleep on my bed. Now I also know why dogs curl up on peoples beds... it keeps them warm. its surprisingly more soft to be a Dog on a bed. Surprisingly warm too. I watched a new episode of K.T.S.D on my phone to see what goes on tomorrow.

Ah, the usual. a lot of the heroes get captured then they escape again in a single episode. Come on... captured for a total of 7 minutes? these villains have security problems. Each Day is measured as an episode... 10 minute days? lul. That means its not even mid night yet!


	8. INCOMPLETE

**As suspected... Or is it?**

_**Frank's POV**_

I found out what day it is now in this world. The current day is Monday 8th Fanseasonember and the year is AD 5? Nothing seems right in this universe. An ad then showed up on the TV;

_BRING YOUR TITLE, BRING YOUR PET!_

_WE'LL EAT IT!_

_THE ONLY RESTAURANT WHICH TELLS YOU HOW CRAP ITS FOOD IS!_

_Everyone hates our food, (That we know of) which is how we like it!_

_THE COMPLETELY SHOCKINGLY HIGH PRICED FOOD IS AT..._

_AFGHAN'S COMPLETELY IDIOTIC AND WRONG RESTAURANT!_

_(may contain people vomiting, don't come crying to us, we warned you, by not warning you.)_

Well, note to self, never go anywhere near this crazy place... But Krypto and Streaky can, they can't die anyway. If they did, then what's the point of the name of the show...? Well, they could become cyborgs... That might be fun to get some popcorn to go with...

Anyway, the once-was robloxians are getting bored. I told them that the computer had games on it, they took it in turns to go on it. George and Scott obviously enjoyed playing ROBLOX the most, they actually played as themselves. The newest update on ROBLOX, Dynamic Lighting, excited George, and he enabled lighting on his place. I can tell now he is creating lights in his buildings now which actually emit light, which is a huge step for ROBLOX, the nearest game like it, Minecraft, has had stuff that illuminates from pretty much since it was made... Which put ROBLOX behind by a lot. Seriously? No lighting? What where the designers thinking? Lighting can run on 95% of computers... And mine cant do character shadows (which has been up alone for at least 3 years before dynamic lighting (shadows for buildings)) but somehow can do building shadows and lighting perfectly fine with minimal 'lag'? The only game that lags is 'Roblox Derby 2' because that has _TOO_ much dynamic lighting on it. That lagged for me anyway before as it had too much detail/bricks.

Back to the current state... Well... Its boring. Nothing has happened for days, I'm thinking of trying to hang out with Krypto and Streaky for a bit as it is so boring not doing anything. Come to think of it, I have been more bored inside than outside ever since I became a dog... Something wrong? I think not. Dogs want to be out and going walks (yada yada yada) or something... Me, not as much but still a lot. Popcorn? Sure, its tasty.

I found a movie on a makeshift dirt shelf I built into the wall of the 'living room' called 'Planet 51' and started to watch it while sitting on a recliner sofa I made out of... A mix of someones fur and wood. (Guess who's fur?)

_**Meanwhile, at the Whitney's house...**_

"Okay, somethin' ain't right..." Krypto said, looking at himself.

"Err... Yeah... I think that is one way to put it." Streaky commented.

_**Back at the makeshift home...**_

Well yeah, theirs. George and Scott sat next to me. George on the sofa and Scott on the reclined chair to the left. The movie started. And if you are worrying about Krypto and Streaky's fur, don't, it will be back in about 20 minutes of your life. An hour and fifteen minutes later in the Krypto life, the movie had finished. And I'm betting you want a red kryptonite event to happen soon as it has not happened yet? Well for schedule for tomorrow is Krypto, Streaky and me confronted with the stupid power of red kryptonite. I won't say what happens though! :D

_**Meanwhile on the surface...**_

_**Krypto's POV**_

"Even though we are almost naked, we still need to do something about what is happening at Downtown Metropolis" I said taking in for consideration mine and Streaky's fur which had been stripped with only a pattern of the fur scrawled around their body's as if it was a spring coil left.

"You sure k-dog? It would save a lot of embarrasment if we just stay here." Streaky said, as annoying as normal.

"Come on Streaky. You seriously think we would be laughed at if we went out like this?"

"Yes, I do." Streaky replied.

"Oh come on, your over-reacting."

_**Several minutes later...**_

"Bwahahaha!" the on-lookers laughed. Even the villains where laughing just like they where.

"Told ya"

**This chapter is incomplete, but I decided to upload it as I am stopping making krypto stories and chapters. I am sorry for the inconvinience.**


End file.
